


Reflection

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: Kenny loves it when he's with Craig. And he plans on showing him just how much he does.





	Reflection

"Nice mirror," Craig says as he steps into Kenny's room.

"Thanks," Kenny replies, and sets his backpack down as he takes a seat on the side of his bed. "I got it a few days ago, thought it would be a good addition to my room."

"Why? So you can now check out yourself in it before you head off for school in the morning?" Craig asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, that along with some other things I had in mind," Kenny says as he looks at it.

"Like what?" Craig asks bemused.

Kenny glances at him then as a small smile plays at the corner of his lips, and there's something behind it that causes Craig's heart to skip for a split second.

"Why don't you set your bag down and take a seat?" Kenny suggests, and pats a spot next to him on the bed.

Craig's heart skips again. He had been over at Kenny's house enough times now, since they had started dating, to know where things were headed. This would always follow a similar pattern of him either going over to Kenny's house after school, or Kenny going over to his. Although most of the time it was him going over to Kenny's, because no one was really there during the day.

Craig slides off his bag and makes his way over towards Kenny, and takes a seat next to him. He rests a hand next to Kenny's and Kenny moves his own hand so that they now touch. It's light, but it's enough to send a small electric spark through Craig's system. For a few seconds, there's nothing but silence between them as they look at one another.

Kenny is the first of the two to move, as he starts to lean in close to Craig, and Craig meets him halfway as he does. For a brief moment they pause, before Craig closes the small space between their lips. At first their kiss is slow and gentle, but it fast turns into heated and rough. Craig leans into the kiss and Kenny's hands find their way down to his hips, where they grab onto and help maneuver Craig onto his lap. The moment Craig is on top of him, he starts to grind his hips down into Kenny's and deepens their kiss more. There was a fire was growing in the pit of his stomach with each passing second, and he wanted Kenny to feed it, and feed it now. He slides his hands down Kenny's coat and undoes it, taking it off of him. He then slides his hands under his shirt and takes it off as well, momentarily breaking their kiss. When they do, Kenny smirks at him.

"Well someone is eager today."

"Shut up," Craig pants and places his lips back on Kenny's.

Kenny's hands move down to his ass and squeeze it, sending a small burst of excitement to his lower region. Craig's hands fumble to undo Kenny's pants next, when he manages to undo them he slides his hand into them, expecting to be met with another layer of fabric, but is instead met with Kenny's hard on right away.

"Commando today?" Craig asks, pulling back a bit.

"Oh please, don't act so surprised." Kenny replies with a small smile.

He gives Craig a quick peck before he starts to take off his jacket and shirt. As Craig raises his arms up, to allow Kenny to do so, Kenny leans forward and begins to plant small kisses over his stretched chest. After he discards them, Craig wraps his arms around Kenny's neck and starts to grind his hips down again. Kenny moves his hands down Craig's sides, sending small goosebumps across it as he does.

He then undoes Craig's pants and slides his hand into his underwear. He lightly pumps Craig and a small gasp of breath is shared between their mouths. Kenny takes their two members then, and strokes them together as his mouth moves down Craig's neck and lightly bites at the base of it. His hands slide back around to Craig's ass, under his pants, and he lightly digs his nails into his skin as he grabs at it. A quiet moan escapes Craig as Kenny leans in close to his ear.

"If you want more, take off your pants," he whispers to him.

A shiver spreads through Craig's body and he moves away, standing up from Kenny's lap. Kenny watches Craig closely as he slides off his pants and underwear, to reveal more flushed skin to him. Despite the amount of times the two have been intimate with one another, Kenny never got tired of seeing Craig's nude body. He loved how it looked and the same could be said about Craig in turn.

Today though, Kenny was going to show Craig just how much he loved it. At the thought of what he was planning, Kenny feels himself twitch, and again when he sees Craig notice it. He removes his own pants then and reaches out a hand, which Craig takes as he's guided back onto Kenny's lap again.

They start to kiss again, and press their bodies against one another, creating some much needed friction for below. Kenny then guides Craig's legs to wrap around him, and he holds onto him as he faces their bodies towards the end of the bed.

"I want to try something a bit different with you today," Kenny tells him, breaking the kiss again.

"What is it?" Craig pants.

"Turn around." Kenny instructs and grabs at his waist.

Craig gives a somewhat confused expression, but follows Kenny's lead and turns around with his hands. When he turns on his lap, Craig is met with an image of his nude self now sitting on Kenny's lap in the mirror. He watches as Kenny moves his mouth up his neck and his hands move down his sides to his inner thighs.

"I want you to see, what I see when we're like this," Kenny says softly in his ear.

Craig's face reddens and he's about to object to this embarrassing idea, but Kenny moves his hands along Craig's inner thighs, to his knees, and parts them open.

"You look so good," Kenny tells him.

The flush on Craig's face deepens even more when he sees the very revealing position that he was now in. He then sees one of Kenny's hands slide up his thigh and move up along the shaft of his erect member. Kenny's fingers plays at his tip, and smear some of his precum along it. He catches Kenny smirking and it's almost enough to make him want to say something in protest, but as he watches and feels Kenny start to pump him, those words get quickly lost. Kenny kisses along his neck as his hand goes from pumping him, to massaging his testicles with his fingers. Craig's lips part slightly as shallow breaths escape him from Kenny's hand moving against him.

"Want more?" Kenny asks and Craig nods slowly. "Then tell me it."

"More," Craig gets out.

"What was that?" Kenny whispers in his ear, "I couldn't hear you properly." he teases and bites Craig's earlobe, playing with it between his teeth.

Craig surpasses a shudder as he tries to get the words out more clearly this time.

"I want more," he says.

"More of what?" Kenny asks.

"You," Craig almost whispers out. He sees Kenny smirk and move away from his ear.

"Alright."

Kenny moves away, and cool air hits Craig's back and member as he does. Kenny then leans over the other side of his bed and pulls up a bottle of lube that's hidden there. Next he goes back and readjusts himself behind Craig.

"Lean back." he instructs and Craig leans back against him. "Keep your legs apart," he adds and squeezes some lube into the palm of his hand.

He puts it down next to him, then runs his fingers through it with the other hand. Kenny then moves his hand down between Craig's legs and lightly moves his hand past his erection and down to his hole. He presses at it and Craig's breath catches as he prepares for it to enter. He watches as Kenny plays around with his entrance, prodding at it, before he slowly inserts his middle finger inside of him. As he feels Kenny's finger move around in him, he can't help but tense a bit.

"Remember to relax," Kenny tells him.

Craig tries to and watches as Kenny's finger begins to slip in and out of him in rhythm. As Craig relaxes more, Kenny slips a second finger in him, and starts to stretch him out more. He slides his fingers all the way in at one point, and presses them against that spot, that he knew always made Craig melt in his arms.

Craig shudders and a small moan comes out, as Kenny continues to press the spot over and over. Craig's head rolls back at the feeling of it onto Kenny's shoulder, and he lets out another moan as his mouth hangs open a bit more. God how Kenny loved the way Craig looked, whenever he melted like this into him.

"Hey, Craig look," Kenny moves his fingers to the entrance and stretches Craig as wide as he can. "You can see inside of yourself now." Craig's chest tightens and he quickly looks away at that. Kenny can't help but chuckle lightly to himself. "Don't be embarrassed, I'm just showing you what I usually see."

Craig keeps his gaze elsewhere though, as Kenny kisses his neck and moves his fingers back inside of him, stopping the flow of cool air from entering him. He then feels as Kenny's other hand now starts to pump him again. He can't help it, as he looks back and watches Kenny's hands move in rhythmic motions. Their movements causing his insides to spark even more fire. A few finger thrusts later, and Kenny slips his third finger in. He stops pumping Craig after he does, and moves his hand away so that Craig could now get a better view of his fingers slipping in and out of him.

"If you want more than this, let me know," Kenny says and he can feel Craig clench for a moment at his words.

"I want m-more," Craig pants out and Kenny grins.

"Move to the side for a sec." he tells him, removing his fingers and Craig moves out of the way. Kenny scoots to the end of his bed and sits up right with his feet now touching the floor. "Alright, come here." he tells Craig and Craig moves back into place on his lap again. "Lean against me again, and lift your legs up." Craig does and Kenny places his hands behind Craig's knees then and pulls them wide. "I want to make sure you have a good view for this." he tells him, and it's only then does Craig realize how much closer he is to the mirror now.

However, his eyes are drawn to Kenny's erect member now pressed up along his ass. Kenny starts to move his hips then and Craig watches as he rubs up against him. Suddenly the fire inside Craig is set ablaze like wildfire and he realizes just how much he wants Kenny inside to feed it.

"Put it in," Craig says, his breath hitching.

"Put what in?" Kenny asks in a teasing tone, to which Craig glares in frustration at him. "You have to tell me just what it is exactly that you want Craig, or I may not know."

Craig's glare reddens across his face and he feels himself tense into himself because of it. He knew what Kenny wanted him to say, and he hated that he was at his mercy like this so many times because of it. But he also knew that if he didn't say it, he would just continue to tease him like this, until it got to be too much.

"Your cock," Craig replies.

"What about it?" Kenny muses.

"Put it inside..." Craig's face reddens even more as he adds, "of me."

"Are you sure?" Kenny smirks.

"Yes." Craig glares harder in building frustration.

"You're so cute," Kenny says with a small laugh, and presses his lips into Craig's neck.

He moves away and reaches back then, grabbing the lube bottle and putting some more liquid into his hand again. He slicks the cool substance over his hard cock, then readjusts himself so that the tip of his head now pressed up against Craig. He holds onto the back of Craig's knees as Craig watches him slowly start to push into him.

The tip of Kenny's cock slips in followed by the head, and Craig's breath hitches and catches as he feels Kenny's length entering. He watches in the mirror as his body slowly consumes Kenny's cock into it. And as much as Craig didn't want to admit to it, watching this all unfold right in front him, where he could see it all out on full display in the mirror, was in fact, turning him unbelievably on. As he watches Kenny's base meet his hole, he clenches, savoring this feeling and sight. He sees his muscles tighten and stops clenching when realizing just how visible it is to him and Kenny. Kenny smiles again before leaning forward to his ear.

"Now watch, I want you to see everything."

With that, Kenny begins to move in and out of Craig at a steady pace. Craig's whole body tenses and untenses as he watches Kenny thrusting in and out of him. Watching as his cock leaves then completely fills him up all over again. The sight alone, of watching Kenny's hips move that way, is enough to make Craig want to moan out loud and come on the spot. But he holds it all in. However, that proves difficult to do, when Kenny starts to speed up and Craig can't help but tilt his head back and try to move his body in rhythm to Kenny's, as quick shallow breaths escape his mouth.

"Keep watching," Kenny pants into his ear, and Craig looks at the mirror again.

Kenny's hold on his knees tightens as he pulls them further apart and as far back as he can. The action cause Craig's hole to tighten around Kenny from the strain of it and Kenny starts to thrust much faster into Craig. Loud moans erupt from the back of Craig's throat as Kenny hits that, oh so good sweet spot of his. As much as he wants to throw his head back, shut his eyes and just let it all come undone, he keeps watching his reflection in the mirror, as he gets fucked by Kenny.

He watches as the muscles on their bodies tense and relax with each thrust, how his toes and hands clench in pleasure, how Kenny's hands kept their strong hold on him, how horny he looked, how with each thrust in, his own cock would bounce and sometimes slap against his stomach if it was a hard one, or how his whole body for that matter shook with each one.

"I hope you're ready for the finale soon." Kenny tells him and reaches a hand down and starts to pump Craig in unison with his thrusts.

Kenny does a hard, deep, thrust into Craig then, and stops as Craig leans forward and lets out a rather loud moan as he comes. Kenny watches him shudder on release and Craig catches sight of how he looks while coming everywhere. His face flashes with some embarrassment at it and Kenny smiles a bit.

"You look so good when you cum," Kenny tells him and moves his hand back under his knee, "And feel so good." he murmurs and looks at Craig in the mirror. "Now watch me."

Kenny's eyes shut for a moment and Craig sees his testicles clench and unclench as he pulls out of him a bit. Watching as his cock twitches multiple times inside of him, as warmth pools up and fills him. He hears Kenny let out a low sigh and he can't help but clench around him again, knowing what he just saw Kenny do in him.

Kenny opens his eyes as he starts to soften and looks at their reflections. He smiles a bit as he slips out of Craig, revealing a thin line of cum connecting from the tip of his cock to somewhere deep inside of Craig.

"What did you think?" Kenny asks softly, and Craig watches as the cum inside of him starts to pool over his hole, and leave a small trail as it travels down his tailbone. "And don't you dare say you hated it. Because I'll know that's a lie." he adds.

Craig looks up at him then, and there's a moment of silence between the two looking at one another, before a slow smirk spreads across his lips.


End file.
